April Shower
by Azureoverland
Summary: Jack is late for Hibernation. So he goes to Bunny to stay and rest. And the showers are coming to the Warren. This is very very early to post when it's still the Winter season, but the rest of the stuff is barely done and this one was the only close to being done, so screw it. Won't upload this for April so I'm free!


**Author's Note: Plz read**

**Been a while since my last update. I'm very sorry, but I was falling behind in school work and my grades were slipping horribly, so I was offline here, barely active on other accounts since I was neck deep in school work. Also, the computer box was rather glitchy and had to be fixed, so I was off the desktop for, I think 4 weeks with the laptop as my buddy. So yea, Karma stuck hard on me and I am NOT happy about it. Bitch...**

**Anyways, I can't say for sure that I will be continuing on one of the stories becuz I realized that when I looked back and read them... they're awful. Yes, they are an eye sore. Idk, I could re-write the 'Teen Titans' but I'm telling you right now, the hiatus on that will be for a _very _long time. And I hate having to make you guys wait as long as I have already done to you. So I don't know. I can't be sure about that.**

**Now that that's thrown out there, enjoy this mini thing that shouldn't even be out until whenever Spring starts. **

* * *

Jack stayed far too long to migrate in the Spring, spreading snow which was not supposed to be in late February.

When he realized he was sleeping more and more often as he stayed in the area, he panicked and found out that Hibernation was beginning to set in and he did not move to a much colder climate, which is the Antarctic.

His body had already begun it's faze and he can barely fly a mile without using up all his energy to see Jamie.

But when Bunny came to the surface, which was highly rare considering he only comes out only for Easter Sunday, Jack seizes his chance and goes to the long-eared Guardian so he can drop down to see him.

He literally drops down to see him.

Ignoring the angry yells spitting out of Bunny's mouth, Jack asked if he could stay with him during his Hibernation faze, leaning half his weight on the rabbit when the urge to sleep overwhelmed him.

Bunnymund wanted to yell out "No!" for so many reasons to keep the annoying brat out of his Warren, but could not find the word he so wished to say.

The exhausted look on Jack's face was enough to calm his rage over the boy and grumble a "Yes…" before opening a hole for the both of them.

For weeks, Jack slept peacefully on one of the soft, moss-covered bedding Bunny made for him during his Hibernation.

Bunnymund did not interfere in Jack's Hibernation faze as the days pass, leaving him to rest as much as he wants so he can regain his energy for next winter.

Nothing woke the pale teen during his twenty four hour sleep.

And Bunnymund's Warren had nothing to disturb him.

It was quiet, and very peaceful. For Bunny, it was pure bliss with no pranks or snow days in his Warren, planting flowers new and old and caring for his googies as the days go by.

It was wonderful.

But on one night, dark grey clouds move in the Warren and the egglettes hurry to take shelter inside the hollow tree trunks and openings of the ancient stones.

The April showers were here.

_Drip_

_Drop_

_Drip_

_Drop_

Light showers of rain start to follow, collecting on the leaves quickly without stopping. The leaves tilt forward, pouring it's contents onto another and that leaf pours out the teardrops to a small flowing river.

The trees stood tall, taking in the cool, fresh water they so desired with the grass. Though the egglettes thought otherwise, huddling closer to each other for warmth, watching the teardrops fall.

Over a small hill, with bushes surrounding the area along with a couple trees, Bunnymund's den lay safe from any harm to come if there were to be any thunder or lightening to strike.

For an hour or so, the little shower grew heavy and so did the wind itself, rain pounding against the trees and against Bunnymund's den, wind roaring in the air.

Jack was still fast asleep, completely obliviously to the bad weather.

_**CRACK**_

Large sapphire eyes reveal themselves, darting around the dark room as Jack took a sharp breath. He raised his head up a little and glanced around the room for a minute, seeing the usual stuff in the bedroom that did not move since his stay.

When he found nothing wrong, he drops his head and slowly closed his eyes and resumed sleeping.

_**crrrRRaAAAaaAACKKK**_

He was in a sitting position after the terrifying sound rang through his ears, causing his body to quiver. His stiff limbs twitch, not too fond of the quick movement as they ache a little from lack of movement for weeks.

But despite the ache, Jack was focused on the window to his right, raindrops slapping against the glass like little bugs crashing into one.

What was that? He thought to himself, crawling to the side of the bedding. It was dark outside with no source of light flashing in the heavy rain. A pale foot touched the soft dirt and the other follows, each taking small, wobbly steps closer to the window for better view. There was nothing….

Suddenly…

_**CcrrRRAAaaAAACCKKKK**_

A bright white light flashed and the den rumbles vigorously below Jack's feet.

He yelps and jerks back, under the covers in seconds.

That horrible boom was nothing Jack had ever heard in his life. It was unnatural and monstrous.

Soft rumbling from outside made the Winter elf whimper in fear as the white light blinks every now and then, sending chills down his spine.

The whole bedding was frosted over when the boy was scared to death from the previous lightening, growing into a thick layer of ice as his fear increased.

The entire room dropped below 0 after two more furious lightenings were delivered, loud whines and cries heard as the boy racks his brain to choose whether to run to Bunny, or stay here and tough it out.

He already tried the last idea and he was failing horribly. He was jelly.

So going to Bunny is the last option. Should he risk being kicked out of the elder Guardians' room, get teased for being afraid of this awful storm?

Another roaring crackle of the storm sent him shooting out of bed and down the hall. He'll have to take the risk.

"Bunny….!" He shrieks with a small whine, freezing the floor with each step he took.

The Guardian of Hope opens the door and rubs his eyes of sleep. Who was calling him at such a late hour?

A small force crashed into his chest and he stumbles back into his room, blinking rapidly to adjust to the darkness. Green eyes land on a mop of snow white hair and he only stares at it until his brain starts to wake up and process it, linking it to the only person who has such hair.

"Frost?"

Jack clutched to the older male and whimpers fearfully when another boom from the heavens aroused more noise from said youth, pressing himself into Bunny to disappear and never again hear those monstrous thunderstorm.

Bunny wraps his furry arms around the smaller Guardians and leans in, nudging the side of the boy's temple with his wet nose.

"Ay, stop ya cryin' now, mate," Bunny whispered softly, "And she'll be apples. The storm ain't gonna get'cha while yer in 'ere with me."

But when the den suddenly rumbles beneath them, the crackle of multiple lightening storms and booming thunderstorms sent Jack into hysterics, his temperature dropping dramatically. Bunny had to suppress from the chill going through his body, making small circles on the boy's back.

Bunny turns to the window behind him and glares towards the sky. With all the hellish crap going on outside, here he was with a child screaming Bloody Mary for it all to stop. But it will not stop. It cannot stop. This is nature balancing itself and giving new life to all below. So it must continue on. Even if thunderstorms were necessary for this.

Bunny just sneers and pulls the trembling teen closer, feeling the rumbling clouds mock him and give off lights of the next lightening ready to be unleashed.

When it did, Jack flinched and wails.

That's it. April can just go fuck itself for all he cares.

He has a child to tend to.

Gently, he picks up the quivering Sprite.

Jack squeaks when his feet were no longer touching the ground. He struggles in a weak effort to escape, but a nudge to the temple made him stop and face the elder Guardian, who gave a chuckle.

"Calm down, Frosty, I ain't throwin' ya arse out theh' er anythin' so jus' relax, kay?"

Jack gave a weak huff, but allows it for now. He was almost certain that the Pooka was growing smug about this, but at the same time, comforting him. Bunny was glad to see some part of Jack re-surface it's way up that frightened look when he carried the boy to his bedding, gently laying him down on it.

"Comfortable fer ya, mate?" He asked.

Jack nods and rolls on his side, feeling the soft fabric. One side of the bed shifts as Bunny puts his weight on it, laying flat on his back with his arms crossed by his head.

"As ya already noticed, yer gonna be sleepin with me," Bunnymund murmurs, "The storm ain' gonna do shit to ya, Fros'bite. S'long as I'm 'ere, eh?"

He nods. The Guardian of Hope rests on his side and reached for the covers, pulling them up and over himself and Jack, whether he wanted them or not. But Jack did not complain when the blankets wrapped themselves around him. He actually snuggled into them and Bunnymund himself.

The Pooka didn't expect this and one of his ears raised itself to face Jack. But he allows the contact for the teen's sake and closed his eyes to get his sleep. He will be up and about tomorrow to do some sketching for new designs on his googies.

Just when Jack began to calm down to get his sleep…

**CcCCRRAAaaAAccCCKKKK!**

He jumps and grips a good amount of fur, looking at the window with a whimper. But a paw grabs his chin and forced him to look into green eyes.

"Ignore it," Bunny said in slight demand, "It ain' gonna come a' cha. Cus ya know I'll be the one ta take the ferst hit."

Jack chuckles weakly, partially because he was very tired and still a bit nervous of the storm that raged on outside of the den. But Bunny's words, even if they were covered by insults and such were drowning out the lightening that came.

"Look at me, Frost," Bunny demanded softly, "Oi! Look at me, ya bloody show pony!"

Jack snorts softly, but looks at the elder Guardians, barely flinching when another heavy thunder hits earth.

"The storm ain' gonna getcha. S'long as I'm here, yer arse is in one piece."

And that was it. Jack gave a tired smile and a yawn to show his trust in the Pooka, snuggling into his side until he was still, soft breaths felt against the fur. There were no yelps, whimpers, or jumping about when a couple thunderstorms hounded around the den. He was still as calm water.

"That a' boy, Jack…," Bunny murmured to the sleeping figure, petting his messy hair.

He soon followed him under, and the storm continued to rage on with no one to bother until it soon died down with a light showers.

* * *

**I apologize for any mistakes in this, I did check over it maybe once or twice so yea.**


End file.
